Blue Diamond
Blue Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. She first appears in a flashback in "The Answer" and debuts in person in "Steven's Dream". Personality Blue Diamond's debut portrays her as a very mellow Diamond who treats high-ranking members of her court with respect. According to Holly Blue Agate, Blue Diamond has a reputation for mercy and forgiveness. "Saving" Greg from the threat of the Cluster after taking a liking to him, unaware that the Cluster is no longer active, demonstrates this. However, as with Yellow Diamond, her true nature may be at odds with her reputation, as she sentences Ruby to shattering for accidentally fusing with Sapphire while trying to do her job and saving her by accident. However, it is unknown if her personality has changed over the millennia after Pink Diamond's death. Blue Diamond's temperament appears to have changed significantly in the 5,000 years following the death of Pink Diamond. She is currently in a state of great depression, still mourning over the shattering of her fellow diamond. She is unable to let go of the past, becoming fixated on preserving Pink Diamond's legacy. Her efforts to maintain the late diamond's zoo, save Earth specimens from the Cluster's emergence, and her refusal to shatter the rose quartzes that once served under Pink Diamond shows this behavior. She continues to regard the Earth as Pink Diamond's colony, and, due to being unaware that the Cluster is bubbled, is visibly saddened by the fact that the planet will eventually be destroyed. Additionally, Blue Diamond seems not to understand humans, given by how she was surprised that Greg was able to comprehend and sympathize with her pain of losing a loved one. Blue Diamond, as shown in the episode "The Trial", is extremely diplomatic. Against Yellow Diamond's wishes, she allowed Steven to continue making his case during his trial, though she did lose her temper when his recounting of events differed. She nonetheless seemed to want to hear Blue Zircon's theory on how and why Pink Diamond was shattered. When Yellow Diamond snaps and poofs both Zircons present at the trial, Blue Diamond confronts her and scolds her for not having enough restraint to hear the case out. This shows that Blue Diamond may be as merciful and forgiving as her gems claim – at the very least, she certainly has a greater respect for due process and an interest in the truth. Appearance Blue Diamond, as one of the rulers of Homeworld, is of a massive size, with her towering height making her own Pearl appear tiny in comparison. However, her somewhat hunched posture, combined with her long, sweeping cloak, gives her a relatively smaller and more despondent silhouette than if she were standing straight. Her complexion is sky blue, and she has long, straight alice blue hair which curls inward at the ends. Two noticeable and symmetrical locks of her hair curl and point inwards towards her face just below her cheekbones. She has a long ovoid face, a full upper lip, and a straight nose. She also possesses large, sad, downward-slanting eyes—similar to a stereotypical flapper from the 1920's, when slanted, soulful-looking eye makeup was very popular. Her irises are light blue with black diamond-shaped pupils, thin arching eyebrows, and three triangular black "eyelashes" under each eye. Her gemstone is located on her chest above her sternum, and she wears a long navy blue cloak that touches the ground. Underneath the upper part of her cloak, she wears a navy blue cowl (or hood) which she seems to always have pulled up over her head, concealing parts of her face. She also appears to be slightly shorter than Yellow Diamond, who herself wears heeled boots and maintains a straight and rigid posture, while Blue Diamond has a noticeably bent posture, evocative of a sad and lonely person hiding inside of their cloak. Abilities Being a Diamond, Blue Diamond is one of the most powerful Gems in the entire Gem Empire. Due to her large size, she is able to lift up a human, such as Greg, with relative ease. Unique Abilities * Radiated Pathokinesis: When Blue Diamond is overwhelmed with sadness, she emits a blue aura around her that induces the said emotion to anyone exposed to it. The induction is powerful enough to cause Gems exposed to the aura to cry immediately unprovoked, even affecting Yellow Diamond to a small degree. The ability does not seem to affect non-Gem beings, as Lars was not affected by it. It, however, does affect Steven, a half-Gem. It's unknown if this is limited to her sadness or if she can manipulate Gems with different emotions. Gemology * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, love, and fidelity, and embraces the strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of adamant chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most famous colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, yellow, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. * If a diamond's impurities consist of boron and low level of nitrogen, the diamond will be a blue or gray color (Type IIb). Other blue diamonds are unrelated to boron; nickel or high concentrations of hydrogen are the likely causes of blue color in some diamonds. * The diamond is a p-type semiconductor. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide, the most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a primary commercial source for fine white diamonds. * One of the most famous diamonds, the Hope Diamond, is a blue diamond and is one of the largest diamonds ever to be cut and faceted. It is known notoriously for supposedly being cursed, depicted to bring forth misfortune to whoever attempts to wear it. * A notorious New Age scamming site, The Council of Love, utilizes the blue diamond as a symbol of the Virgin Mary,3 which may have inspired Blue Diamond's aesthetic similarities to the figure. * Blue diamonds represent peace, spirituality, and good health. Category:Gems Category:A to Z Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Antagonists Category:Diamonds Category:Canon Gems